


好，你不是Bucky

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我觉得这是个有趣的命题，实际上也正是不看美漫的我根据电影内容产生的思绪。</p><p>七十年的战争能够改变一个人什么？看朝鲜战争的资料，听老兵们的自述，看越战资料，听他们的回忆，我家里还有个守卫过陪都的老爷子，从他们嘴里听来的战争，肯定还是不是那个真实的战场。</p><p>我乐于去想象一个断续在战场上存在七十年的鬼魂到底会有什么样的心理变化，做个尝试。</p><p>一个拥有Bucky记忆，但也有七十年经历的，新的冬兵，未来还是有无限的可能性啊。</p></blockquote>





	好，你不是Bucky

（上）

这是一间很大的咨询室，很空旷，四面白墙，只有一张桌子两把椅子，其中一把坐着心理医生，Steve已经见过她很多次了。

“他拒绝离开，Captain，而且现在他不愿见你，PTSD的正常反应。我知道你很困惑，我相信他也一样迷惑。

“要搞懂他很困难，你知道，经过这半年来我们好像终于知道了一些。你看，他把他的记忆，同时也就是他自己，分成了四个阶段。

“你是他第一阶段也就是布鲁克林这一段的重要组成部分，也是他最不排斥描述的阶段，他下意识把这看作记忆泥潭旁边的事物，是干净的。

“第二阶段开始浑浊，是迈入泥潭的第一步。他加入了军队，对吧，你很清楚，Captain，他是应征入伍的，他有和你提过他对当兵的看法吗？”

“不他没有直说过……他只是反对我去当兵，他担心我的身体不适合当兵。实际上他很少在我面前提起军队的事，我觉得他是顾及到我没法参军。”

“他提到了你的渴望，实际上，他言语中透露出他想连着你的份一起去做的意思：‘他没法参军，他就应该呆在后面，我能搞定，他不应该来’——他是这么说的，然后他进入了你父亲的军团，是吗，或许这是个巧合，或许不是，他并没有说。”

“是的，107团，他告诉我的时候我……觉得有点讽刺，不是说对Bucky进入这个团有不满，而是，那是我父亲牺牲的部队，可我却不能继承他未竟的事业，而我最好的朋友替代我，这对我来说是个讽刺，无疑是在提醒我当时自身条件的不足。”

“你们的相处一直就是处在这样的情况下吗？他强壮高大，对比起来，不会衬托得那时候的你更加矮小吗，但是你们还是一直在一起？”

“呵，是的，我们是鲜明的对比，或许会衬托得我更加矮小，但那也就衬托得Bucky更加高大了？是的有人说过这个，认为Bucky跟我在一起是因为这个原因，于是我们和那些家伙打了一架，事实上打了很多次，直到没人再这么说为止。哈哈。我很羡慕他，是的一直如此，他让人羡慕，不是吗，即使是在我成了美国队长后，我也还是会羡慕他，他好看，舞跳得那么好，他那么讨人喜欢，他的笑话总是很好笑，他很会照顾人……你知道，Bucky……他总有让人羡慕的事。”

“可以想象，Captain，可以想象。你羡慕他，而……他提到布鲁克林的你时，总会形容你是一个什么也不怕的倔强小个子，‘不知道他哪来的毫无畏惧，我想搞清楚，我永远也做不到那样’，这是他的原话。

“所以当他感觉到痛苦的时候——Cap……我能叫你Steve吗？”

“当然，请。”

“Steve，当他进入第二阶段，他上了战场，你知道战场的样子，没人比你更清楚了，从进入战场开始，他会在痛苦和恐惧的时候，也许，某种程度上代入了你的行为模式，‘他不会逃跑，他永远也不会当逃兵，他会承受这些’他和你说过这个吗？”

“不，当然没有……他，Bucky一直很勇敢，他一直都……在咆哮突击队里他永远站在我身边，从来没有一次迟疑过，他不需要代入我去做任何事，我不同意。”

“你想过他是以你为目标在勉强自己吗？”

“勉强？不，我不这么认为，从我认识他的时候起，他就是我所知道的人里意志最坚定的人，他不需要我——去成为他自己。

“毕竟你看，所有的人里——他能交往结识整个布鲁克林的人，但他却和我这样一个什么都没有的小子天天混在一起，他和我是朋友绝不是因为他想要有一个能施展表现欲的弱小对象，他也不是因为和我在一起能够得到什么乐善好施的好名声，医生，你和他聊过，你认识他，他是一个从内心深处就光荣正直的人，他帮助我是出于无私的友谊和本能里对弱小的同情，是的，我当时讨厌他的同情心，那刺激我的自尊，但正是那个让他那么好。

“而战场……没错，每个人都讨厌战场，有胆怯和恐惧很正常，我们经常会问自己‘我在干什么，我想离开这鬼地方，为什么战争还不结束’，但我不认为他在勉强自己，他做他认为自己应该做的——他战争的经验比我丰富他知道战场是什么样子，但他还是在我邀请下进入了突击队再次进……”

“什么？”

“在我召集咆哮突击队的人手时……他说他要看着我，要看着布鲁克林的傻小子。”

“所以？”

“我们没人喜欢打仗，但……我们不得不和敌人抗争直到胜利，他被俘后可以离开战场，但我知道他不会，是因为我认为他和我一样，希望亲手结束战争，换来和平，但，难道你的意思是他在勉强自己继续打仗？只是为了我？”

“你觉得有这个可能吗？Steve？也许有机会他就会离开战场，如果你不在的话，而且Steve，咆哮突击队可谓是在战争的风口浪尖上，对吗。”

“你是说……医生，Bucky加入突击队是他为了我勉强的自己？我……我们都渴望胜利，我们想要战胜敌人，打败邪恶，捍卫正义，为了和平。

“我们制定作战计划安排作战任务，他从来没有对作战强度有丝毫不满，我们为了赶路彻夜不眠，在敌后提心吊胆埋伏前进，没有人真心抱怨行动，‘我觉得胡子里有虱子在爬Steve，‘现在这样别说是漂亮的女孩子就是巨怪也不会和我跳舞了’，那些抱怨都根本不是事，他没有表现出过一丁点真正的不满，我知道，他是最优秀的士兵，他救了我无数次。

“而且Bucky还有一些……脏活，一开始他瞒着我，但我知道，我和他聊过，他说那不算什么，杀人，医生，杀人在战场上的确不算什么，我们都满手鲜血，战场上没有无辜的人。

“甚至是……当战争发生的时候，战线背后的平民百姓也并不像人们以为的那样无辜，你认为呢医生？炮弹从工厂里造出来，工人们敲打出坦克、枪支，人们捐款购买国债支持战争……这是我们为和平付出的代价。脏活，谁干的不是脏活呢，医生？Bucky清楚得很，他原以为我会接受不良，我知道他把我想成一个什么样的人，即使他知道我不是。我们在布鲁克林闯了不少祸，都是我们一起干的，没少给学校老师添麻烦，后来我伪造证明参军……我的事他都清楚，但他有时候，就是会以为我在干傻事，就好像我不知道我在干嘛似的……

“他总是说我天真，但实际上……我认为他才是天真的那个……哦Bucky……或许吧……或许他的确在勉强自己？医生？勉强自己加入突击队，勉强自己跟着我，就为了看好那个布鲁克林小子……我……我成了什么？”

“我会说你是他的信念，Steve，在你成为美国队长之后你代表了我们的信念，但在此之前你就是他的信念。”

“信念哈？……他是最勇敢的战士，所有人都这么说，我认识的最好的士兵之一，实际上，也是我最佩服的人之一，我……可以说一整天他的好话，而且这都是真的，医生，我不觉得他需要我去……即使没有我，他也是个最好的人。”

“我毫不怀疑这点，Steve，哦毫无疑问他也爱你。他喜欢和你并肩作战，即使正如你所说肮脏的战场没有一个干净的人，那段记忆在他的描述中是黑暗的开始，却没有太影响他的精神状态，如果他的回忆过程止于那儿的话，你现在也不会坐在这儿了，Steve。”

“是的……我猜，麻烦的在后面，不是吗。”

“由于资料并不完整，Zola——你认识他对吗？Zola是九头蛇超级士兵改造的领头人，所以他那儿的资料应该是最完整的，早期对冬兵的使用……抱歉，九头蛇资料里用的就是使用这个词，也是在Zola的配合与协助下进行的，但是上次他被炸毁了，资料全部毁于一旦，据说保存他资料的都是老式电脑？”

“是的，很古老的那种……像磁带一样，易燃物。”

“好吧，所以，冬兵具体出了多少次任务我们也不得而知，也就是说，第三阶段，他做了多少违背本愿的事，只有他自己知道，现在。他想起的事情越来越多了，但他愿意说出来的寥寥无几，第一阶段的最多，其次是第二阶段的，每当我提到第三阶段，Steve，他用的是‘那个’（that），即使知道他自己是冬兵，他知道自己干了什么。 

“……Cap，Steve？”

“是的医生。”

“他并不觉得抱歉。”

“……什么？”

“他为自己不觉得抱歉而感到抱歉。”

（下）

“……你是说，他对自己过去七十年被当成一件武器、来使用的经历……”

“当然他不想被当作兵器，但这已经是既定事实。当洗脑的副作用开始消退，这几个月来他开始回忆起以前的事，你知道，你来见他，他的状态不稳定，有时候还会攻击你，后来慢慢稳定下来了不是吗？”

“是。”

“他逐渐完整了自己的独立人格，半年前他全凭本能反应做事——他被训练得非常完美，他作为士兵的烙印深刻进了他空无一物的脑子里……放松点，Steve，一切都过去了。

“后来他想起了很多东西，你知道，Steve，你整理过书架吗，你可以想象他脑海里闪现的回忆就像一本本书，他要按照时间顺序把书插进正确位置，

“一个月前，你提出了让他搬去和你一起住的申请，因为你觉得他已经准备好了？”

“没错，但是被驳回了，因为Bucky不想和我住在一起，我不明白，他已经想起了那么多，他甚至开始拒绝见我……我已经有一个星期没有和他说上话了，医生……我不是很明白，我们这次谈话的原因，是Bucky改变主意了吗？”

“你有没有想过，James Barnes有可能并不是你所想象的那个Bucky？诚然他值得一切夸赞和表彰，但就像你说的，Steve，Bucky有时候看着你就像你不知道自己在做什么，他觉得你是两个人中天真的那个，而你认为他才是那个人。

“你羡慕他，你，Captain，我们都知道 Erskine博士选中你进入超级士兵计划是因为你强大的内心，但别人身上也会有你羡慕的地方不是吗，钢铁侠也许也有？呵，但Bucky在你还没有成为美国队长的时候就在你身边了，你对他的‘羡慕’持续了最长的时间，你当时希望能要长得像他一样像个男人，对吧。

“而他实际上在追随你，Captain，来自布鲁克林的永远不会当逃兵的傻小子，他愿意为了你待在战场上干脏活，如果没有你，当然他可能会死在战场上，但如果他挺过了被俘的那段时间，他可能会离开战场回到布鲁克林去，对吗。也许因为有你，他才没有。

“可第三阶段的James Barnes没有Steve Rogers，你的存在被抹杀了，他只知道他自己，他做了他觉得应该做的事。‘为建设一个全新的世界，为了更好的世界所必须做出的牺牲’。

“正如你说的，战场上没有一个人不是在干脏活，战争中的平民甚至都不是无辜的，这七十年来他一直处在战争中，他在干脏活，Captain，而你知道，那对你们士兵来说，是正常的事，在战争中杀人，没有不对。他当了七十年的士兵——现实中没有人可以持续如此长时间的战争，这七十年没有完整记录的档案，改变了一些东西。

“——而那正是现在，第四阶段，他察觉到自己可能根本没有在战争中，但谁知道呢？战争无处不在，Captain，你认为呢？你刚铲除了神盾里的九头蛇，但九头蛇依旧存在，战争依旧没有结束。

“James Barnes现在是醒来了，他发现了自己作为工具的事实，但他依旧是一个士兵，他也许杀错了人，但士兵会服从命令，他做了他该做的。你我都知道那不是他的错。

“而他自己也知道。不是，他的错。

“他记起了第一阶段和第二阶段的一些事，他知道，如果是那时候的Bucky Barnes ，一定会为这七十年来的所作所为痛苦和自责，也许会崩溃。

“但他不会，他是个士兵，Cap，他当了七十年的士兵了，不算他被冷藏起来的时间，他在所谓战场上的时间也远远超过了普通人能经受的战争时间。我们无法在人类历史上找到相关案例，Steve，这会对一个人产生多大的影响我也无从比对。

“现在，他不再是个工具，但据我所知他依旧是个士兵，士兵服从命令，Captain，他不会为自己履行了职责而觉得抱歉，错误的指令来自错误的长官，他憎恨这个。

“唯一的问题是，Steve Rogers回来了，Steve Rogers不会喜欢第三阶段和现阶段的的Bucky Barnes，事实上，他脑海里的Steve Rogers，你，根本就不认为他是‘Bucky’，他觉得自己偏离了轨道，偏离了属于Steve和Bucky的轨道。

“现在，你知道为什么他不愿意见你了，Steve，认识你的Bucky和不认识你的James，几乎是两个人，而James认为第三阶段和现在的自己，没有那么好，但是真实的自己，并且不会受到Steve Rogers欢迎的自己。

“现在，你想要怎么办呢？Captain？”

沉默，咨询室里的空气仿佛是凝固的，美国队长微垂着头沉默着。

“也许你该放开他，Steve？不要再想着他是你的好友，不再试图让他回到Bucky的身份去，从同事开始，也许，建立一个新的关系，你觉得呢？”

Steve没有回答，医生叹口气，继续说。

“当然，可能他还没有恢复，他还没有想起自己作为Bucky Barnes的一切，他还处在Winter soldier的影响下，也许有一天他会找到和Bucky之间的共感，他需要更多时间……”

“你是对的。”

“……是吗，那我就这样写——”

“如果他在被俘后活下来，Bucky也许会离开战场，他可能会回到布鲁克林去，他有弟妹，有父母，家庭，他没有需要急于证明自己的欲望，他很清楚就算不上战场他也能为国家尽力，哪怕是回收垃圾，那也是效力不是吗，他也可以在街口帮助一个小个子避免挨打来维护正义，他可以做任何事，任何事都不会磨灭他的光芒，不管他去不去战场。我……我们都知道。

“但我不能，我一无所有，瘦小，孱弱，我看着健康的勇敢的男人去前线，而我不能去，我想要和他们一样，我想要和Bucky一样，我想要有选择——选择自己是去前线对抗纳粹还是留在后方当支援，但我没得选择！我想要做点什么！比孱弱的我能做的更多一点的事！而当我成为美国队长，我才终于可以达成这个愿望，Bucky，Bucky知道。

“‘跟着美国队长？不，那个打起架来不知进退的布鲁克林小子，我要跟着他。’他是这么说的，他知道，他留下来了，为了我，在我因为有了血清，变得强壮而开始洋洋得意的时候，Bucky知道，所以他跟着我，看着我，不让我掉下去……”

说到这里，Steve哽了一下。

“你说Bucky他，有一个轨道，叫Steve，那么我能告诉你的，医生，就是Steve也有一个轨道，叫Bucky，而我失去他，七十年。”

“……

“……但我没有碰到九头蛇，我没有被洗脑，我没有沦为工具，我比Bucky幸运太多太多……

“我不知道他这些年被迫做了多少事，做了些什么事，杀了很多人，也许，杀好人，也许，我认识的七十年前的Bucky会为此难过，自责，崩溃？我不知道。

“我们最近才知道神盾局就是九头蛇，我们又在这种无知下做了多少错事？我们的手上又有多少无辜的鲜血？我也不知道。经历过这些事，每个人都会有所改变，而经历过九头蛇对Bucky做过的那些事，他会改变多少？当七十年的兵，在战场上……这么多年，会改变多少事？我更加不知道。没人知道。像你说的。

“也许他变得够多到不是我认识的那个Bucky了，不是那个‘有Steve的Bucky Barnes’……如果像你说的，医生，他以那个布鲁克林的小子为榜样在努力，甚至勉强自己，我并不会觉得难过，那是Bucky，他总能找到方式让自己变得更好，更好，医生，当我认识的他的时候他就足够好了，那就是为什么他总是能让我羡慕，不管是我，还是美国队长。

“他从没让我失望过，即便是第一次见面的时候，他来帮我打架，我们赢得并不彻底。

“现在和当年又有什么不同？我又变成了那个不认识他……不再认识他的Steve，而他也忘了我。

“一切从头开始也没什么不好，我在这，他也回来了，我不会再离开，我也不会再让他离开，他曾是我的轨道，我曾是他的，如果他觉得他不再是Bucky，好，那就不是，他不是Bucky，我们可以重新自我介绍，就像当年他帮我从巷子里跑出来一样，现在我来帮他。

“有没有Steve又有什么关系！？我们第一次相遇的时候他也没有Steve。

“我根本就不在乎那些！

“我……我想要和他说话，医生，见见他，和他随便聊点什么，不管他会不会想起过去，不管他会不会……只是……想念他。

“他是我仅剩的所有了……

“……我已经有一个星期没有看到他……在我们的谈话结束后，我能见他吗？医生？”

医生擦了擦眼角：“……我认为，Steve，如果他不想见你，他会转过身去。”

医生说，按了桌沿一个按钮，她身后的白墙渐渐透明，那并不是一堵墙，那后面坐着一个人，面对着Steve。

“Bucky！”Steve冲到玻璃前，这透明的墙阻隔了他到朋友身边去，他无奈地放下手，留下一个雾气边缘的手掌印。

“……我想你都听到了……我……如果你不想要我继续这么叫你，我可以换一个，只是个名字……但别把我推开……拜托。”

“不用，”Barnes说，他看着玻璃上那个渐渐消失的掌印，“只是个名字。”

顿了顿，他站起来，金属手覆盖在残留的雾气上，露出一个最接近微笑的表情：

“很高兴认识你，Steve。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得这是个有趣的命题，实际上也正是不看美漫的我根据电影内容产生的思绪。
> 
> 七十年的战争能够改变一个人什么？看朝鲜战争的资料，听老兵们的自述，看越战资料，听他们的回忆，我家里还有个守卫过陪都的老爷子，从他们嘴里听来的战争，肯定还是不是那个真实的战场。
> 
> 我乐于去想象一个断续在战场上存在七十年的鬼魂到底会有什么样的心理变化，做个尝试。
> 
> 一个拥有Bucky记忆，但也有七十年经历的，新的冬兵，未来还是有无限的可能性啊。


End file.
